


Shiver

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #notincestyet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Confusion, F/M, First Kiss, Forced, Kissing, Missing Scene, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wishful Thinking, i m a piece of shit, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle between Rey and Kylo Ren stops before it becomes too dangerous for either one, and ends with something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> inspired slightly by the crack post on tumblr misquoting Kylo "i can show you the ways of [the force] my dick"  
> ayyyy
> 
> but seriously
> 
> rated t for non-con kissing....ish

“I could show you the ways of the Force.”

The words are a desperate final plea, for he does not wish to kill her.

In fact, far from it.

She’s the first person to see him beneath the mask, and react with something beyond hatred and disgust.

Perhaps now though, it is too late.

She’s seen him kill.

He might have let her live, but he’d shown her horrors he hadn’t meant to.

Then again, she had called him afraid.

He was.

Of course he was.

Her perfect face contorts with the effort of holding him back, and the sizzling hiss of the snow hitting their lightsabers is distracting.

“You think I would ever want to be taught by you?”

She spits back, a snarl forming on her face, despite the blue and innocent hue that covers her skin.

He’s had enough of this power struggle, he knows she has no skill _with_ the Force, only with the weapon and a shadow of mind control.

Stepping back and away suddenly, he sheathes the blood red cross that brings his own brand of justice across the galaxy, and holds out his hand to her, stopping all movement.

He can see the same fear he saw before he took her.

Her friend lies face down in the snow, possibly dead or nearing it, and now she’s trapped.

But he doesn’t want to hurt her.

He wants her to listen.

Just a push is all it takes, and her thumb slides over the button, closing her own lightsaber, and it’s safe to approach her, the savage beauty from the desert planet where this all started.

“Rey…”

His voice not twisted and mechanical from the mask, it’s shockingly raw with emotion.

“Please trust me.”

*

Once again immobile, held in the firm grip of a black swathed man who just moments before struck Finn down and murdered his own father.

His face is young and his hair is long and he somehow manages to look like the victim and not the villain.

She’s cautious, but she can only move her head, much less breathe or attempt to fight him. Here, he outweighs her strength.

His palm shifts, and with a twitch of his fingers, he makes her drop the lightsaber.

Nevermind the fact she called it to her in a rush of adrenaline earlier.

She doesn’t think she could do that again if she wanted.

“You’re asking this of me, and what do I have to gain from it?”

Without warning, he’s stepped closer, and her straight spine is the only thing keeping her from leaning back, flinching away in terror.

The last time he did this to her, his lightsaber was so close to her face she swore it had gotten hot.

But now she sees his face and every single emotion flickering on it.

He’s curious, and sad, and something else.

“You have the ear of the most powerful man in the galaxy.”

His other hand slides forward, grazes her chin, and then full on cups her cheek.

The leather is cold and there’s a very good chance that the hairs on the back of her neck are standing up.

“Why won’t you kill me?”

She’s genuinely wondered it.

He had the chance so many times.

She escaped, and that was almost too easy.

But he never tried to stop her, when surely he could have sensed her in the Force.

“It would be an extraordinary waste. A crime almost.”

His voice has fallen to a hushed whisper, the twisted echo of a lover’s promise.

There is no doubt where his gaze is.

She tastes leather before she can help it, as his thumb brushes over her lips.

He’s being gentle with her, so gentle, despite the iron grip on her body in general, she feels no pain and she wonders how he can be so focused and so powerful with this, and lack in so many other ways.

Something shudders, shaking her entire form.

It is not him.

The planet is fracturing.

Their time is up.

*

“Do not forget this.”

Kylo Ren is in awe of her.

She’s not exactly responsive to his touch, but she’s not even trying to fight him either.

Perhaps she thinks she has no chance.

She’s so wrong.

He senses it even before the forest bucks and the dirt begins to shift.

The First Order has lost this planet.

Lost the fight.

He needs to flee.

But one last thing.

He shifts his hand and she relaxes slightly, her breathing labored, and her knees give out.

His free arm is around her waist in a heartbeat.

She can stab him in the side for all he cares.

She’s conscious and in his arms.

It’s second nature to finish this with a kiss.

He leans in, his hand still steady on her cheek, and the cool press of her lips against his own sets his long buried emotions ablaze.

Bare skin contact is something he rarely experiences, and without effort, he can read her thoughts, and he only finds a maelstrom of confusion and doubt. It’s colored green and blue and brown and there’s a wisp of orange.

His eyes close to see the colors more intensely, and he wonders how easy it would be to manipulate her mind. If not with under the pretense of torture, and information extraction, if for something else entirely.

Her hands are pressed against his chest, and she’s fighting him now.

But he doesn’t care.

The taste of sweetness jumps out at him just seconds before the coppery taste of blood overpowers it.

She bit him.

He drops her.

The soft snow covered forest catches her, and then the planet sighs and splits, shuddering with the effort.

He flees.

His hand wipes his mouth and the gleam of crimson is almost invisible in the dim light on his black glove.

It hurts to smile, but it’s the only response he can imagine.

*

Rey is staring after Kylo Ren in horror.

Shock floods her system as she remembers Finn, and knows that somehow she’s got to get him and herself off the planet before it collapses.

But before she can even wonder how, she’s fallen beside Finn’s unconscious body, there’s a heartbeat still, and a familiar roar sounds.

The Millennium Falcon’s engines!

As she lifts Finn over her shoulder, she doesn’t stop to wonder about how she found the strength to do that, but not resist the one person in the galaxy who scares her the most.

Not because of his deadly skill with the Force and a lightsaber, but because of what he stirred up inside her.

Doubt?

No.

Hestitation.

Despite herself, while they fly away from the supernova that engulfs the planet, she looks back.

She allows herself a smidgen of hope that he survived.

Only so she can kill him herself next time.

That’s what she tells herself.

*

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorrry this is not smut but given there is a tag for forced orgasms you better believe its coming.  
> and so will these characters.  
> ahah


End file.
